1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for removing weeds, specifically to a device that also serves as a device for practicing ones golf swing.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art consists of two classes of devices, the first one used for removing weeds from soil and the second one used for practicing one""s golf swing.
With regard to the first class of prior art, there have been many devices produced for removing weeds that are used by swinging them. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,746 and 4,832,132 discuss the use of hand weeding devices that are used by swinging in a fashion that is roughly similar to the manner of swinging a golf club. Although the prior art devices may be used by swinging the devices in the manner of swinging a golf club, there are significant differences in shape and mass distribution between the prior art devices and a golf club. These differences preclude any meaningful training effect with regard to the use of a golf club.
With regard to the second class of prior art, there have been many devices produced for the purpose of perfecting one""s golf swing. These devices are single purpose devices that do not have any additional utility with respect to removing weeds.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a device that is useful for removing weeds while simultaneously providing a training effect for improving one""s golf swing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that can be used to convert a typical golf club into a weeding device.